The House Of St Vladimirs Saga
by Skybear17
Summary: Once Bella leaves Edward, everything changes. Even the place they live. Now in St. Vladimirs Academy, The Cullens must face the hardships of High School, losing their mates and The Volturi breathing down their necks. *RATED M* FULL SUMMARY IN THE STORY
1. Summary

**Yay! :D My first **_**real **_**story...sorry for not continuing the VA reading story. I'm not in the mood...my aunt has the book anyway and the online versions cut some of the good parts out, well most of the good parts..actually all the good parts. So..I hope you like my Vampire Academy and Twilight Crossover(With Some House Of Anubis In Future Chapters) ! :D Bye Bye! ~Skyla**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or Vampire Academy and their characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer and Richelle Mead. Even though I wish I owned yummy Dimitri and Edward ;P I sadly don't :(**

**Summary**

Edward thought him and Bella would be together forever. Not exactly...Once Edward catches Bella making out with some human guys and trying to get into their rooms! Edward has no choice but to leave her. She didn't even care anyway. Now Renesmee is 17 and dating Jacob and the Volturi check up on The Cullens(Mostly Edward and Renesmee) now and then. Everything is kind of fine but not for Edward...everyone else is okay and happy and helping Edward go through everything. One day Renesmee gets an invitation to St. Vladimirs Academy and is enrolled as a dhampir. Her family comes as well and The Volturi go as teachers...Moroi teachers. Once they all meet Rose and her friends their worlds change. Edward finds himself falling for Rose but not as much as he's falling for...Rose's Little Sister?! While going through the months at St. Vladimirs...their lives change even more. They all find out who they really are and some of it is frightening...like when Renesmee gets kidnapped by Strigoi that test her blood to create more of her species but half Strigoi and half Human instead, Valoria(Rose's Little Sister) is the only one of her kind and is taken by the Volturi to be tested on, Edward finds Bella...but she uses compulsion on him and is one of the most evil vampires; even Strigoi are afraid of her, And the other Cullens and Rose's friends all have to deal with the fact that they're relationships are all falling apart because of Bella. This school is crazy but will you dare enter it? Welcome...to St. Vladimirs Academy...School For The Supernatural.


	2. Prolouge

**Nobody gave reviews ...but the first one was a summary..so I shouldn't have expected anything. I'm bored so I might update everyday now but once school starts up again on January 2nd the updating will slow down. I have the New York State Exam to practice for and this year is the hardest test New York has ever had which is messed up since I just got to middle school and they have the hardest test ever this year...not fair. And we got like 10 stacks of books. It's horrible. So the updating will stop soon. Sorry. I'll try to upload Chapter 1 today also. Thanks!**

**~Skyla**

**P.S the songs I listened to while making this are at the bottom if you wanna listen to them while reading.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or Vampire Academy, they belong to the lovely Stephanie Meyer and Richelle Mead.**

**Prolouge**

I sat on the couch staring at the blank tv. I heard the door open and heard a giggling Renesmee then I heard foot steps come down the stairs.

"Oh..hello Renesmee," Aro's voice filled the room and then he whispered something that I didn't really care about. I stared at the tv, seeing my disheveled reflection. My topaz eyes weren't bright..they were dark and dingy looking like golden mud, my face paler than usual and my expression blank.

"Dad..." I felt someone sit next to me and I looked into the deep brown eyes of my daughter, Renesmee. Jacob sat next to her, giving me a small sad smile, he too was effected at how _she _acted. "It's okay...get over her. You deserve better." She said, with her calm voice. I stared at my phone that had a picture of _her. _I immediatly got up and threw my phone against the wall and it broke into pieces, I heard Renesmee gasp. "Dad!" She went next to me but Jacob held her back as I stormed out of the house.

"Relax Ness...He'll come back...don't worry," I heard Jacob say as I raced through the woods at vampire speed and my eyes stung alot.

Once I got back home I saw everyone in the living room and chatting away.

"Carlisle, what's going on?" I asked my adoptive vampire father. He looked at me and his smile dissapeared at the state of me.

"Well...Renesmee was invited to St. Vladimirs Academy...So was Jacob...we were all thinking of going with her," He explained to me.

"Hey Dad!" Renesmee said, bouncing over to me and hugging me tightly. "Did Grandpa tell you? I'm so excited! They say St. Vladimirs is the _best. _Eeeep! But there's one thing I don't understand." She said uncertainly and everyone's eyes were on her. She handed me her invitation and I looked at...species?

"They're not human?" I asked and Renesmee shook her head but pointed at her species...it read...

"What the fuck is a dhampir?" Emmett asked, reading over my shoulder as I jumped at his voice. "Oh sorry, bro. Didn't mean to scare you but...seriously...what the fuck is a dhampir?" He asked again.

"I...Don't know," Carlisle and I said at the same time.

"I'm enrolled as a dhampir too," Jacob said, walking to us. "It talks about combat classes and stuff. I'm guessing dhampirs fight."

"No shit sherlock," Rosalie muttered, grabbing his invitation. "Hmmm..I think I've heard of them before."

"Whatever...let's go!" Emmett exclaimed.

"We'll like to go too," Aro said. "We'll enroll as teachers with Carlisle and Esme."

Carlisle nodded and smiled, "We would like that a lot, Aro." He said calmly.

"Good, we'll leave in a couple of minutes. Renesmee's invitation said we have to be there tomorrow during breakfast." Aro told us and read Renesmee's invitation. "They have vampires there...called Moroi." He said in awe and his eyes widened as he laughed a humorless laugh that kind of scared us all. "I would like to find out more about these...vampires."

I sighed as everyone went to their rooms to pack and the Volturi stayed downstairs, discussing about the Moroi and dhampirs and something called Strigoi that was from some legends they stopped researching. I went up to my room since the cottage was of no use to me anymore without her. I went into the huge room and started packing up some clothes and other things I would need. Carlisle said I was enrolled as a Moroi so I didn't have to act that human as dhampirs had to. Renesmee was kind of pissed when she found out dhampirs don't drink blood but their the half version of moroi...very fitting for a half vampire like Nessie. And Jacob had to work on his anger and not phase since they didn't believe in werewolves at all, not even shape shifters they believed in. They only believed in humans, dhampirs, moroi and strigoi. Oh dear lord, how are we gonna survive this?

**Please review! :D**

**SONGS~~~IN ORDER**

Love The Way You Lie Part 2- Rihanna feat. Eminem

Diamonds- Rihanna

Beauty And A Beat-Justin Bieber feat. Nicki Minaj

50 Ways To Say Goodbye- Train

Ghetto Baby- Cheryl


End file.
